


Access Denied

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Not as Sweet as Sugar [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Corruption, Established slash, Implied Age Difference, Kiba's pov, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, Student!Naruto, Sugar daddy Sasuke (oh yes we're going there people), Yakuza, butt plug, double pov, mature content, mentioned murders, past character deaths, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: If they want to bring down Uchiha and get him behind bars, they will need the help of someone close to him. Like his sugar baby for example.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Not as Sweet as Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056989
Comments: 128
Kudos: 404





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Originally I had something else planned to post this week, but I'm currently fed up with life in general and my general tiredness and aching shoulders, so instead I decided to start working on an idea I had for a while now. So consider this somewhat self-indulgent? I don't know, I'm tired *throws hands up*
> 
> Also this will be a two-shot, because again I'm going to indulge myself for a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this first part!

**Part 1**

"I think I have found a way to get closer to Uchiha."

That one single sentence attracted the attention of the entire room at once and had all of them instantly turning away from their screen, staring at Yamato, who cleared his throat.

"What kind of way?" Ino demanded. "How much success do you think it'll have?"

"Let him explain," Kakashi said calmly, but his eyes were slightly narrowed and he rightened his mask absently.

"After the last failed infiltration attempt," Yamato started and everyone grimaced, "I realised that infiltration is not the way to go. At least not infiltration from our side." He turned his computer screen around to show it to them.

On it a photo was shown of a young blond man with bright blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and some faint scars on both his cheeks. He sported a mischievous grin and was dressed in a tight orange shirt and fitting, slim jeans.

"Who's that?" Ino asked intrigued, leaning forwards.

"You're looking at Uchiha's boy toy, I guess you could call him," Yamato said dryly. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a student at the local university. Twenty-one years old and became involved with Uchiha around nine months ago."

Ino snorted and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Yeah, I'm willing to bet a month's pay that Uzumaki found a sugar daddy in Uchiha. Twenty-one years old, still at university, yet he's involved with Uchiha? Screams sugar daddy to me."

"Whatever the proper term is," Kakashi interjected, "how will this guy help us out?"

"Infiltration from our side didn't work, but he's not going to suspect the guy he's involved with of working with the police," Yamato said and tapped the screen. "Why try to get someone from our team infiltrated in Uchiha's inner circle when we can get someone who's already close to him?"

"How are you going to convince him?" Kiba asked and frowned, clasping his hands together and letting them dangle between his knees. If that guy was really together with Uchiha, why would he want to cooperate with the police then?

"I did some digging in his background. Turns out he's studying law and seems interested in joining the police force according to his social media," Yamato explained and for the first time since they had taken up this horrible case, his eyes had a shine to them. "That tells me he doesn't have any clue what Uchiha is doing. I doubt anyone interested in justice like this guy is would willingly affiliate himself with a criminal."

"It is true that to the outside world Uchiha appears to be a very successful businessman," Shikamaru agreed, slumped over in his chair like usual. "If their relationship is one that indeed revolves around money and gifts, then there wouldn't be any need for Uzumaki to know Uchiha's actual business."

"So we go up to this guy and try to convince him to work for us?" Kiba said thoughtfully, staring at the picture.

The guy looked so innocent even with the mischievous grin plastered across his face that he had a hard time imagining him being involved with a shady son of a bitch like Uchiha. Where on earth had they even met each other when one was just a university student and the other one a wealthy businessman – and a top criminal to boot?

"If he's really intent on working for the police force, we could offer him a spot after graduation if he agrees to help us out," Kakashi suggested. "Would be a good way to impress the boss even: a rookie helping to take down one of the worst criminals we've dealt with so far."

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Ino sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Problem is: can we really trust this guy? Last thing we need is a repeat of the Sai incident."

"Only one way to find out," Kakashi stated.

That was that then. They had found their new way to finally take down Uchiha.

* * *

The Uchiha family demanded respect throughout the entire country – except for the police force, their force, who knew better than to trust those perfect smiles and their almost unnaturally perfect looks.

The Uchiha were nothing but criminals, ones who had reached the top of the shady underworld, no doubt about that, but still criminals. They had their hands in everything it seemed like: weapon sale, drugs, prostitution, money laundering … At the surface they were an innovative company with a focus on medicine and robot prosthetics; focuses that awarded them with applause, respect, grants and actual awards for their designs. The company had been led by Uchiha Fugaku up until three years ago, when he had decided to take a step back and leave the company in the hands of his two sons: Itachi and Sasuke.

The two brothers appeared to be very respectable men; their good looks gaining them the favour of many a swooning women and even men and magazines jumping up and down to interview them. Their charm and wits had them wrapping everyone around their fingers and their good eye for business saw profits soaring and the company expanding.

When one looked beyond the surface, however, and dared to dive down into the depths, they discovered how ruthless the Uchiha brothers actually were, willing to literally walk across corpses to get what they wanted. The police knew of at least five dead bodies that could be linked to the shady business of Uchiha, but with no proof – neither of the actual murders nor of the shady dealings themselves – it was impossible to pin the murders down on them.

Their wealth and connections ensured that they could afford the best lawyers, so the team needed to tread carefully if they ever wanted to see the two brothers end up behind bars. One wrong move and they could end up on the wrong side of the court bench.

They had tried to infiltrate twice, but both times had ended in a giant failure. The first one, Sai, had been a tad too convincing in his act and had ended up double crossing them. Only Ino's quick wits and reflexes had ensured she was still with them and not riddled with bullets on the floor of the ocean.

Seven months later they had tried again with Haku, but somehow he must have slipped and blown his cover. Two months after infiltrating in the business, he had been found dumped in an alleyway, his hands cut off and a single bullet through the head.

They always said that the third time was the charm, but neither of them was willing to risk either being betrayed again or losing another partner. Yet infiltration was their only hope of ever gaining enough evidence to arrest both brothers.

Which brought them to their only option: the guy who acted as Uchiha's sugar baby.

As Kiba watched Uzumaki order a coffee from the pretty barista, he wondered once again how a student had managed to get involved with one of the most ruthless criminals of the past century. Had they met through some sort of dating app? He snorted quietly, darkly amused at the thought of Uchiha using his smartphone in the midst of his shady dealings to swipe left or right on an app.

Akamaru looked up briefly but when he noticed his partner was still seated on the chair, the dog lowered his head again with a quiet whuff.

The team had decided that Kiba would have the most luck at trying to convince Uzumaki to work for them. Both he and Ino were the youngest, but Ino tended to be rather forceful and the last thing they wanted was to scare Uzumaki off. So it was down to him and Akamaru to convince the guy.

The second Uzumaki accepted the cup and turned around to leave, Kiba stood up as well and patted Akamaru's head gently. The large dog rose up quietly and padded after his master, following him out of the small coffee shop.

Uzumaki was fumbling with a pair of black headphones – none too cheap ones, after a quick look at the brand – and Kiba approached him casually, keeping his hands half tucked in the pockets of his jacket.

"Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

At once the guy looked up and frowned. "Who's asking?"

"Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba introduced himself and quickly flashed his police badge. "I'm with the police. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Depends on what the questions are about," Uzumaki said warily.

"About Uchiha Sasuke. You're involved with him, correct?" Kiba smiled thinly. Akamaru sat down next to him, his gaze switching between his master and the blond guy, assessing the situation.

"The bastard?" Uzumaki said surprised. "Huh, what do you want to talk about?"

Taken aback by the unexpected insult – did Uzumaki actually have the balls to call Uchiha that to his face? – Kiba replied, "Just a couple of questions. Do you mind if we go somewhere private? It's not exactly a conversation to be had on the middle of the street."

Uzumaki frowned again. "No offense, dude, but I don't know you, so you can forget about me going anywhere with you."

Which, fair, Kiba conceded. He supposed he would be suspicious as well if a police man tried to talk to him about someone he was involved with.

"What about the park? Lots of people around at this time of the day so you won't have to be alone with me," he proposed.

Uzumaki still didn't look entirely convinced, but after a short bout of silence he nodded curtly and they set way for the park which was just one block away, Akamaru following on Kiba's right side. They walked in silence, Uzumaki occasionally taking a sip from his coffee and keeping some distance between them. He had a backpack slung across his shoulder – a black orange one – so he was most likely on his way to class.

At the park they settled on a bench near the entrance and across a field where some primary school students were having a football match; their gym teacher standing at the side with a whistle around his neck.

"All right, what do you want to talk about?" Uzumaki asked bluntly, dropping his bag between his legs. "Fair warning, I have to be in class in less than forty minutes so make it quick."

"How did you and Uchiha meet?" Kiba asked promptly. They had decided this was the first question that needed to be answered.

Yes, as a law student it was doubtful Uzumaki would willingly date a criminal, but then again, people could surprise you. Perhaps Uzumaki didn't mind Uchiha's shady side as long as he kept plying him with gifts.

Blue eyes blinked, the man obviously taken off guard by the question. "Oh, eh, it's rather silly actually. He was looking for a birthday present for his mum in a store I happened to be working at back then and I helped him out. After my shift I bumped into him in the mall and he jokingly said that if we met for a third time that day one of us would have to buy the other one a drink."

Uzumaki chuckled, his eyes glittering, as he recalled the memory. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he went on, "Coincidentally I saw him again later that night in a pub. He was there with his brother but hadn't seen me, so I went up to him and told him we saw each other for the third time so he had to buy me a drink." He shrugged, a bit bashful and bit down on his lower lip. "Afterwards he ordered a taxi for me to bring me back home and asked me out. And that's it."

That was such a mundane way of meeting someone, Kiba had a hard time picturing it actually happening. Or at least that it had happened with such a hardened criminal as Uchiha.

"What does it actually matter how I met him? Why is the police interested in that?" Uzumaki asked and the suspicion was back in both his voice and in his eyes.

"How much do you know about Uchiha?" Kiba asked, ignoring the question.

Uzumaki pursed his lips together and for a couple of seconds it looked like he would refuse to answer. An explosive sigh left him then and he shrugged. "That he's an amazing businessman and that he works for one of the most influential companies in the last couple of decades. That he donates to charities and that he can whine like a baby when the temperature in the summer gets too hot." He smirked briefly before sobering up. "What does it matter anyways? You still haven't answered my question."

Well, time to find out how willing Uzumaki was to help them out.

Taking a deep breath, Kiba lowered his voice and said, "Uchiha isn't exactly who you think he is, Uzumaki-san."

"What are you talking about?" Uzumaki furrowed his eyebrows; his coffee forgotten for now.

"Uchiha is … He does business in the underworld, quite a high ranking criminal actually. He has dealings in the weapon trade, drugs, money laundering, you name it, and the Uchiha have a hand in it," Kiba started but before he could continue, Uzumaki laughed sharply, shaking his head.

"Yeah, right, like I believe that," he snorted. "Pull the other one, yeah? It has bells on it."

"You can believe me or you don't, but it's the truth," Kiba said quietly and Uzumaki stared at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We've been trying to get him pinned down for at least five murders, not including the other charges of drugs and weapons trafficking and money laundering, but so far we haven't been able to find even a single scrap of proof."

"Maybe that means that there isn't any proof to be found and you're focusing on the wrong guy," Uzumaki suggested annoyed.

"Look, I know you don't like hearing this of someone you're involved with, but it's the truth. Your lover is responsible for at least five deaths and a murder attempt on my colleague, on top of selling drugs, laundering money and trading weapons," Kiba said bluntly. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. We wouldn't be spending nearly six years on building a case if we had nothing to go on. You're a law student, you should know what it means when a police starts an investigation."

Uzumaki remained silent, staring down at the ground.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once," Kiba said, a tad apologetic. "And believe me when I say we're not fond of involving civilians in our cases, but we need your help."

"My help with what?" Uzumaki raised his head again, his lips pursed together and his eyes dark.

"With gathering proof. Uchiha and his brother are smart and they won't slip up around people they don't trust," Kiba stated. "But I bet Uchiha trusts you. Enough to have you visiting him at his office and staying at his apartment, right?"

Uzumaki coloured red and remained stubbornly quiet, but he didn't need to say anything. They had managed to take several pictures of Uzumaki entering the main office of the Uchiha cooperation at various times in the week, always leaving together with Uchiha afterwards. More pictures of him walking into the apartment building Uchiha called his home, often not leaving for several hours.

Even more pictures of the two men out and about, doing mundane things like going out to eat at a restaurant or shopping, sharing kisses and looking like the perfect picture of a couple in love. If Uchiha wasn't a criminal, Kiba would have even said Uzumaki had landed the jackpot by ending up with this guy.

"We're not asking a lot of you," Kiba reassured him. "All we need you to do is bug his apartment and his office so that we can listen in on his conversations. That's all you need to do."

"So just bug the place and that's it?" Uzumaki asked sceptically.

"That's it," he confirmed. "Nothing more, I promise."

It would be a lot more than they had managed to get so far, though. Sai had ended up betraying them and Haku hadn't even got to the point of being able to bug their offices, having been found out long before that.

Uzumaki was their best chance at gathering information. He was already trusted by Uchiha, so he had free access to the offices and Uchiha's own apartment – both places where highly sensitive information might be traded. Uchiha would suspect any newcomers, but he wouldn't be suspicious of his own lover or sugar baby or whatever their relationship entailed.

If he didn't trust Uzumaki, there was no way he would allow him into his apartment or his office; if they wanted to finally have any sort of proof, they would need Uzumaki's help to get it.

"You're allowed to refuse, of course, but my boss has already promised a spot for you at the precinct once you've graduated," he added, hoping the promise of a position would be enticing enough to convince Uzumaki.

"Just like that? I'll be able to work at the precinct after graduation and all I have to do is bug the place?" Uzumaki inquired incredulously.

"Just like that." Kiba nodded, resting his elbows on his thighs. "You have no idea how long we've been trying to find enough proof to put him behind bars, Uzumaki-san. I know you like him, but you have no idea just how terrible he can be. We wouldn't be asking this of you if we had any other choice."

"It's just … Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that he's really a criminal," Uzumaki muttered, fiddling with his right sleeve. "I've never – he's never given me the impression that he's anything more than a businessman."

"And I understand that," Kiba said hastily. "That's how he and his brother present themselves, but I promise you, we're not chasing ghosts here. The proof we have so far is not enough to bring him in for questioning, let alone ask for a search warrant or even put him behind bars. I get that you like him, but … He's not only a criminal but a murderer as well. The longer he and his brother walk free, the more chance that more people will end up losing their lives. I know we're asking a lot of you, but will you please help us out?"

Uzumaki gazed at him, his eyes still filled with suspicion and denial, but there was doubt too as the blond started considering all that Kiba had told him. Maybe he was remembering all those times Uchiha had left him in the middle of the night to close a drugs deal or the times he had arrived at their dates later than normally because a weapon trade had taken longer to finish.

For now he might still be on Uchiha's side, but he was clearly starting to doubt everything Uchiha had told him. Kiba could work with that, that small seed of doubt that had just started blooming in Uzumaki's head. Even the smallest hint of doubt could be enough to get Uzumaki on their side or at least willing enough to help them out.

"Fine, I'll help. But only to prove that you're wrong," Uzumaki said determinedly. "I don't know who killed those people, but I don't believe Sasuke did it. So I'll put some bugs to prove that you're looking at the wrong person."

Kiba grinned. "If we do turn out to be wrong, I'll be the first to offer my apologies."

Not that that was going to happen. All that _would_ happen, was Uchiha and his brother finally going down.

And all that because Uchiha couldn't keep it in his pants.

* * *

Uzumaki got his chance to plant the bugs not even a week later. He placed one in Uchiha's office and one in the living room of his apartment. Wherever he had managed to hide them, the sound was excellent, picking up even the tiniest of sighs, which made Kiba and the rest of the team delirious, excited to finally be able to catch Uchiha saying something indiscriminatingly.

That excitement lasted a whole two weeks before it slowly started petering out as so far none of the conversations could be considered to contain anything indiscriminating. They knew they would have to be patient, but it was hard to remember that after listening for hours to boring business talk and discussion of sales and numbers. Kiba had never been interested in anything that dealt with numbers, so listening to Uchiha discussing sales with his brother was boring at best and absolutely mind numbing at worst.

"Anything interesting?" he asked upon entering the room where Yamato stood up and stretched his arms with a groan.

Ino was typing on the computer, headphones still on, and a concentrated frown on her face. Her dark red lipstick had become smudged and three empty mugs had been dumped on the table behind the computer.

"Nope, Uchiha's been working quietly for the most part. He did have a discussion with his brother about potentially hiring new people for the HR department, but that sounds actual legit and not code for something else," Yamato answered with a sigh. "I'm going home to catch some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, good night," Kiba muttered and took Yamato's abandoned seat, Akamaru lying down next to him. He dumped his thermos on the table next to him and grabbed the headphones, settling down to listen to Uchiha for the next several hours.

Apparently Uchiha was in the mood to work late tonight, even though it was Friday evening, because at half past eight he was still at his office, diligently typing away at his computer. No phone calls were being made and no meetings being held, so Kiba could only listen to the rhythmic tapping on the keyboard and Uchiha's quiet breathing, occasionally interspersed with the very faint sound of traffic.

The tapping on the keyboard had lulled him into a daze apparently, because the sound of a door opening on Uchiha's side startled him so much he nearly fell out of his chair, earning him an irritated look from Ino.

He offered her an apologetic look and sat up straight, wondering who the hell would visit Uchiha this late in the evening still. His brother perhaps? Would this finally mean a breakthrough? After all, what other sort of business could be conducted this late at night?

His heart speeding up slightly, he leant forwards, concentrating on what he could hear through the headphones.

" _Only you could still be working this late on a Friday evening no less,"_ Uzumaki spoke and Kiba jerked in surprise. What was Uzumaki doing there so late?

" _Well, I have a business to run. You don't become as successful as my brother and me if you stop working at four in the afternoon every day,"_ Uchiha replied lightly, but the tapping on the keyboard halted.

" _Snob,"_ Uzumaki shot back, but the word was fond.

A _'thump'_ followed, as if something was dropped on the floor and Uzumaki went on, _"Obviously got your text. You said you got something for me?"_

" _Hm, got you a present,"_ Uchiha confirmed.

Uzumaki laughed. _"I know you're supposed to be my sugar daddy and all, but that doesn't mean you have to keep plying me with gifts every week, you know?"_

" _You really are a horrible sugar baby,"_ Uchiha said amused. _"Anyone else would be jumping up and down to get buried underneath gifts."_

" _Well then, you're free to find yourself another sugar baby if I'm not good enough,"_ Uzumaki sniffed, sounding offended.

" _Why would I when I'm more than satisfied with the sugar baby I have now?"_ Uchiha audibly smirked and Kiba shuddered.

God, this was one conversation he really didn't want to listen to, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

" _Flattery will get you nowhere."_

" _Perhaps not, but would a gift get me somewhere?"_

" _Depends on what it is,"_ Uzumaki teased and footsteps neared; the young man approaching Uchiha supposedly.

" _Why don't you open it and see for yourself?"_

Rustling of paper followed the light-hearted comment and a lid was removed from a box presumably. Whatever was in it had one man – probably Uzumaki given he was the receiver – gasping aloud.

" _You bought it after all!"_ Uzumaki said stunned. _"I can't believe – you actually went back to the store and got it for me?"_

" _Don't think I didn't see you staring at it for so long,"_ Uchiha retorted. _"Of course I went back and got it for you."_

" _But the price tag …"_

" _Anything that can make your face lit up like that is worth its price,"_ Uchiha assured him.

"God, if he wasn't such a coldblooded killer, I would be fucking jealous right now," Ino muttered. "I need to find myself a guy who's okay with spending so much money on me."

"You don't even know what he bought for Uzumaki-san," Kiba remarked with a snort.

"From the sounds of it, something expensive, which is not something a lot of guys are willing to do," she huffed and crossed her arms. Aloud, she mused, "Maybe I should get myself a sugar daddy too. Only you know, not a top ranking criminal of course."

He shook his head, a tad amused despite everything, and focused on the conversation between Uchiha and Uzumaki again.

" _Can I try it on now?"_ Uzumaki asked eagerly.

" _Why do you think I called you here for?"_ Uchiha answered and there was the smirk again. _"Go on, let me see how good you look like in red."_

Footsteps hurried away, a door opening and closing. The tapping on the keyboard resumed, Uchiha back to working on whatever document he had pulled up. He stopped typing the second the door opened again, however, and his hum was appreciative as he took in however Uzumaki looked like.

" _Yes, just like I suspected: you look amazing in red,"_ Uchiha said and his voice turned down a notch lower, growing a tad more husky and oh hell no, Kiba really didn't want to listen to what was going to happen next!

"Can't we mute this for now?" he pleaded quietly and while Ino grimaced in return, she shook her head silently.

Which great, it meant that they were most likely going to be forced to listen to Uchiha fucking Uzumaki and now he wished he had taken the earlier shift anyways. Listening to boring analysis was a million times better than listening to Uchiha fuck his boy toy in his office.

Had Uzumaki completely forgotten that he had bugged the place? Didn't he care that at this moment the police was listening or did he think they stopped listening after a certain hour?

" _Come closer so that I can get a better look at you,"_ Uchiha demanded and shuffling sounds indicated that Uzumaki was doing as he was told. _"Look at you, look at how great this hugs your body. Do you like the feeling of it, hm? Tell me, how does it feel like?"_

"Seriously, do we need to keep listening to this?" Kiba hissed.

"Kiba, shut up," Ino snapped.

He slumped back in his chair, resigned to listening to what had to be the most uncomfortable recording ever.

"… _like air hugging me,"_ Uzumaki was saying. _"Soft and light at the same time."_

" _It's definitely hugging you in all the right places,"_ Uchiha purred and there was a snapping sound as if he had pulled back at something before letting it go.

Probably whatever Uzumaki was wearing, because the blond man squeaked in surprise.

" _Come sit on my lap,"_ Uchiha ordered. _"Do you like what I bought for you?"_

" _Yes, daddy, I really like it,"_ Uzumaki replied coyly and it was all Kiba could do to keep his dinner in his stomach.

"Why me?" he muttered in quiet despair. "What did I do wrong to deserve this torture?"

"You decided you wanted to be sneaky and get out of listening to boring business discussion. Now you're stuck with this so deal with it and shut your trap, Inuzuka," Ino hissed; her eyes practically shooting daggers at him.

" _Why don't you show me how much you like my present?"_ Uchiha suggested lowly.

Which Uzumaki proceeded to do. Very enthusiastically. And very loudly. And a lot of times. Like a lot.

Kiba would be impressed by their stamina if he wasn't so horrified right now.

He was never, ever going to take boring business talk for granted anymore.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So this part turned out double as long as the previous one *coughs* Self-control, what is that?
> 
> Thank you for the many kudos (already more than a 100, holy shit!) and the comments! I really appreciate them!
> 
> Warnings: double pov; spanking; mature content; drama; past character deaths; character death; corruption; time skips; butt plug
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this last part!

**Part 2**

Uchiha was one kinky fucker.

That was a conclusion Kiba was unfortunate to make just one week after that horrible Friday evening.

This time it was just shitty luck that saw him taking up another night shift on Saturday, relieving Shikamaru from his shift. Kakashi relieved Ino and both men settled down in the chairs, each with a mug of steaming coffee, preparing to listen to however long Uchiha decided to remain awake tonight.

The recording of the office gave off nothing but static, indicating that nobody was present anymore, so they switched over to the one at Uchiha's apartment, hoping to hear something there. So far the recording device there hadn't picked up anything interesting. Uchiha was at his office for most of the day until late in the evening often, leaving him to use his apartment mainly to sleep it seemed.

They would be remiss to ignore the apartment entirely, however, just in case something interesting did occur there, so they started listening, ready to pick up any sound that indicated Uchiha was home.

Half an hour into listening to nothing but static, a door opened somewhere and footsteps approached, two pairs from the sound of it. Kiba and Kakashi shared a look, but they didn't dare to be excited yet.

Turned out they were right not to keep their hopes up, because it quickly became clear that while Uchiha did have a guest, this particular guest wasn't one he would discuss dirty dealings with.

"Man, why not just move in with him?" Kiba muttered, picking up Uzumaki's voice easily.

He still hadn't fully recovered from the horrifying ordeal that had been the recording of last Friday night and he prayed to every possible god and goddess out there that he wouldn't be forced to experience something that embarrassing again. Let them either just watch some television or barricade themselves into the bedroom with the door closed – as long as he didn't have to pick up anything of a sexual nature, he would be more than fine with listening to them discussing their day.

" _I thought I had been pretty clear when I laid out the rules at the start, wasn't I, Naruto?"_ Uchiha questioned calmly.

Kiba frowned and next to him Akamaru huffed. Rules? What kind of rules?

" _Well, I mean, it's not like I really broke a rule perse,"_ Uzumaki hedged, sounding both nervous yet excited at the same time, confusing Kiba even further.

" _Oh? You don't think you broke a rule? Seems like you don't remember them very well then, do you?"_ Uchiha said.

The dangerous undertone in his voice had even Kiba on edge and he didn't understand why Uzumaki didn't appear wary.

" _I do remember them!"_ the blond protested.

" _You do? Let me hear them then. What are the rules?"_

" _I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous like riding a bicycle, I have to be honest about my bills and not try to downplay them, I have to let you know where I am if I decide to go out late at night,"_ Uzumaki started summing up and Kiba grimaced.

"Talk about being a control freak, damn," he muttered disgusted and Kakashi hummed in return, a faint frown marring his forehead.

" _And what else? Still one rule left, Naruto."_

" _The last one is … is that – I'm not allowed to distract you during meetings,"_ Uzumaki said sheepishly. _"Outside meetings is fine, but not when you're having one."_

" _Exactly. And what did you do today regardless?"_

" _I sent you pictures when you had a meeting."_

" _What kind of pictures?"_

A long pause as if the blond was unwilling to answer.

" _What kind of pictures, Naruto?"_

" _I – I sent nudes,"_ Uzumaki whispered, sounding embarrassed, but there was something else in his voice, something anticipatory, like he was awaiting something.

"Why, why does it have to be me again?" Kiba whispered aghast.

Why oh why did they have to reveal so much of their private life when he was the one on shift? And why on earth did they have to reveal it so close to a recorder? Had Uzumaki honestly completely forgotten that he had bugged the place? How the hell he managed to forget something so crucial Kiba dearly wanted to know, unless he'd been completely fucked stupid by Uchiha. It was a possibility he wasn't ready yet to dismiss fully unfortunately.

" _Yes, you did. During an important meeting you sent me pictures of you completely naked."_ Footsteps sounded again, removing themselves from the bug. A cabinet door opened and closed again. _"What do you have to say for yourself?"_

" _Just that – you didn't have to look at them during the meeting! You could have waited until the meeting was done to read my messages,"_ Uzumaki huffed.

" _You know damn well that I will check my phone if someone texts me just in case,"_ Uchiha said. _"So that was no excuse."_

" _I wanted to surprise you? I thought you like it when I send pictures like that,"_ Uzumaki retorted and his pout was even audible through the recording.

"Look, can't we ignore the recording for a bit?" Kiba pleaded, turning to look at Kakashi. "I really do not want to be stuck again listening to them fuck each other!"

"Are you going to explain to our boss we might have missed something important because we decided to be squeamish about a couple fucking? Don't pretend you don't watch porn," Kakashi said bored.

"Watching porn and listening to a suspected murderer fucking his boy toy are two completely different things!" Kiba protested, hating how his voice turned shrill for a moment.

But damn it, he didn't want to be forced to listen to them if they started fucking again! How could Uchiha not be tired after so many late nights at the office? What kind of unholy stamina did that guy have?!

"I suggest you try to get shifts during the day then," Kakashi riposted. "Fair warning, though: even during the day Uzumaki-san tends to visit him and it's not always just to eat lunch."

Oh god. Dismayed and annoyed Kiba turned back to the recording, hoping that whatever the couple was about to do would be finished quickly for his sake.

"… _that, that's true,"_ Uchiha answered contemplatively _. "But you still broke a rule and you need to be punished for that. Undress and lie down on my lap, arse up."_

" _See if I do something nice for you again,"_ Uzumaki grumbled, but he was quick to obey the order, the recording filled with nothing but rustling sounds for a moment as he removed his clothes.

" _I'm going to use the paddle on you ten times – one for each picture you sent me and I want you to count them aloud. Understood?"_

Kiba could only sit there in horror, listening to flesh being hit again and again, to Uchiha spanking the blond man, as Uzumaki gasped out the numbers in a breathy voice, before a loud keen escaped him when he called out shakily, _"Ten!"_

"Why?" was all he could mumble, staring wide-eyed at his computer screen. What the hell had he done so wrong in his past life that he was forced to listen to a suspect spank his lover?

Even Kakashi looked a bit out of sorts when he glanced at him, so at least he wasn't the only one feeling disturbed about it, though that wasn't really reassuring on its own.

" _Look at how well you took your punishment,"_ Uchiha praised Uzumaki. _"Although I wonder how much of a punishment it really is when you seem to be enjoying it so much, hm?"_

Uzumaki just whined in response; the sound so needy and eager it had Kiba burying his face in his hands in second hand embarrassment.

" _Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you need,"_ Uchiha said, his tone velvety and seductive; a sharp contrast to the stern one he'd used before.

" _I need you,"_ Uzumaki answered breathlessly, followed by the noise of leather creaking as they moved around.

"For the love of all that is holy, please go to the bedroom," Kiba pleaded.

Of course his prayers weren't answered, that would be way too easy and Uchiha obviously loved to make his life as difficult as possible, unaware of it he might be.

" _You have to be more precise about what you want, love,"_ Uchiha said amused and the pet name made Kiba want to barf.

Who knew such a ruthless killer was so fond of using pet names?

" _I want your cock in me, right now,"_ Uzumaki was quick to demand impatiently, eliciting a chuckle out of the older man.

" _So impatient,"_ he murmured. _"You've been wanting this for so long then? Is that why you sent me those pictures? Because you wanted my attention that badly?"_

" _Classes have been a bitch and I haven't been able to see you for several days now,"_ Uzumaki groused put out. _"I need you now. I need you to get my mind off things for a bit."_

" _Can't have you feeling neglected, now can we?"_ Uchiha asked rhetorically. _"Come on then, let me make you feel good, hm."_

" _Yes, please,"_ Uzumaki groaned.

What followed had Kiba once more wishing he could temporarily become deaf. He couldn't, however, and so he was forced to listen to the couple fucking on the couch, the leather material groaning almost as loudly as Uzumaki was. The blond's moaning was positively filthy when he came, making Kiba's cheeks burn bright hot and having him absurdly think that Uzumaki would make a great porn star.

His cheeks were still a bright red, stinging hotly, when his shift ended at one in the morning when Uchiha had finally decided he had fucked Uzumaki enough times to catch some sleep.

Seriously, that guy's stamina wasn't normal, how the hell did Uzumaki put up with that time and time again?

It was that thought that made Kiba realise he would never take up another evening shift again. Nothing, not even a damn raise, was enough to put up with this kind of crap.

God, his face would probably never return to its normal colour again!

* * *

One month after the rooms had been bugged, they still had nothing of substantiable proof. Nothing illegal was discussed in either Uchiha's office or his apartment, making them suspect that the shady deals were discussed elsewhere instead. But where?

Which other place would the Uchiha brothers trust enough that they would discuss any illicit deals there?

"Itachi's office or his apartment," Shikamaru suggested, taking a last hit of his cigarette. "If they're not discussing anything in Sasuke's office or apartment, it makes sense they would discuss it there instead."

It made sense and explained why so far nobody of them had picked up anything that even hinted at something illicit. It meant they would have to bug the older brother's place instead, but when Kiba suggested that to Uzumaki a day later, the blond man adamantly refused.

"Are you serious, man?" Uzumaki scowled at him; his headphones resting around his neck. "The bastard trusts me enough to leave me alone in his office and his home, but what makes you think Itachi's the same?"

"Look, we just need to expand our range a bit," Kiba explained and did his best not to remember any of the recordings in which Uzumaki had spent time with Uchiha. "So far the devices at Uchiha's place haven't picked up anything interesting, which makes us think that the shady deals are - "

Uzumaki's loud snort cut him off abruptly. "You ever stopped to think that the fact you not picking up anything means there's nothing going on? I already helped you out once, I'm not doing it again. Sounds like you're chasing ghosts after all, no?"

He marched away before Kiba could say anything else and he watched him leave in frustration. Crap, if Uzumaki refused to help them, how the hell were they going to bug Itachi's place then?

* * *

"Has anyone heard of Danzo?"

The weird question had Kiba looking up confused, surprised by their boss' presence in the room.

"Not really, should we have?" Ino asked, equally baffled, and she shared a look with Shikamaru.

Danzo worked in the organised crime division and was close to his retirement. While his success' were well known throughout the entire corps, Kiba hadn't had any dealings with him so far. The few times Danzo had shown up at the office, it had been to talk with Kakashi and that had been it.

Sarutobi frowned, looking rather perturbed. "I suppose not, but … Well, he should have attended a meeting this morning, but he didn't show up and it's unlike him not to at least give a warning. Was wondering if any of you had seen him."

"Haven't talked to him in two months, sorry, boss," Kakashi apologised.

"I'll try calling him again then. Sorry for bothering you," Sarutobi said and left again.

"What do you think that was about?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Perhaps Danzo got into another argument with one of his team again," Yamato replied thoughtfully. "I heard he can be a real pain in the arse to work with and he often disappears for a while after an argument."

"For all that he's brilliant at his job, he does tend to have a stubborn streak," Kakashi agreed and shrugged. "Mah, not really our problem. Let the boss deal with Danzo."

Fine with Kiba. It wasn't as if the whereabouts of Danzo interested him that much.

* * *

Another two weeks and six failed attempts to convince Uzumaki to bug Itachi's office later saw Kiba sitting in the recording room alone. Another case unrelated to Uchiha had forced Kakashi to only have one person at a time listening to the recordings while the rest worked on the second case.

It was rather boring, sitting here and listening to keyboard typing and documents shuffling while the rest of them had already gone home for the day. He had heard from Shikamaru that they had some new leads for the other case, so he couldn't wait for his shift to end and catch a few hours of sleep before he would be debriefed about the progress of the second case.

He didn't even know why they still bothered with the recordings when it was clear that nothing interesting would be heard. The underworld was still churning along like usual, so it wasn't as if the Uchiha brothers had suddenly decided to follow the straight path. They were still conducting deals and trades, but it had become obvious that those particular conversations were held elsewhere.

" _Ah, nii-san, you're here,"_ Uchiha remarked suddenly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and checked the clock. A quarter to nine in the evening. Late work for both brothers?

" _Yes, just got off the phone with Deidara."_

" _What did he have to say?"_

" _That he would have my balls if I dared to show up after midnight again today,"_ Itachi answered dryly.

Both brothers were gay? Well, there went the dreams of all those women.

" _Well, I suppose I should make this quick then, huh?"_ Sasuke chuckled, but it was dark and low.

" _It would be appreciated. What's on your mind?"_

" _I have to get rid of him."_

" _Of Naruto-kun?"_

Wait, hold up. What? Get rid of Uzumaki in what way?

Suddenly wide awake and alert, Kiba stared at his computer screen, waiting with baited breath for one of them to talk again.

" _Yeah, I can't keep him around any longer."_

" _Why the sudden change? You seemed happy enough with him just a few days ago."_

" _That's before I caught him snooping around in my files,"_ Sasuke said darkly. _"Those files are just for the business, but if he finds the others … I can't risk it. He was a great fuck, but I'm not going to risk everything we have just for a nice piece of arse."_

" _Think he talked to the police?"_ Itachi asked tersely _._

" _Don't think so. If he had, we could have expected some company already. No, I think he's still gathering information, but I'm not going to give him a chance to finish."_

" _What do you want to do?"_

" _You nothing. I'll deal with him personally. It's my mess."_

" _And his best friend? He's close with that Gaara guy, isn't he? Think he told him something?"_

A pause.

" _I'll leave the best friend up to you. Try to see if he knows something. I hope for his sake he doesn't. Don't wait with that too long."_

" _And what are you going to do now?"_

" _Me? I'm going to visit my sugar baby for one last gift,"_ Sasuke smirked audibly.

Kiba had heard enough. He ripped off his headphones and jumped up, snatching his jacket from the chair. Akamaru was currently with his sister; the dog not needed for a boring shift at the precinct.

Well, it had been boring up until now. While nothing explicit had been mentioned, it was more than clear that Uchiha was going to kill Uzumaki. Fuck, why had Uzumaki been acting on his own? He'd only told him to bug the place, not to try to gather evidence! Hadn't he been the same person who'd claimed Uchiha was completely innocent?

Or had Kiba's requests to bug Itachi's office made him start thinking otherwise? Was that why he had decided to gather evidence on his own?

"You damn idiot," he hissed and hastily punched in the code to open his locker and grab his gun.

There was no time to try to reach anyone of the team now. He had to get to Uzumaki's place as soon as possible before Uchiha got there. Because once Uchiha got his hands on him …

Kiba didn't dare to think of what would happen to the student.

* * *

They had looked up Uzumaki's address early on just in case they couldn't immediately find him in the coffee shop or at the university. It wasn't a dorm like they had expected, but a rather fancy apartment in a quieter neighbourhood. Too fancy for a student to afford, but he supposed having a rich sugar daddy like Uchiha came with some perks.

At least it had until Uchiha had decided it was time to get rid of his sugar baby.

Reaching the fourth floor, he carefully pushed open the door that would bring him from the staircase hall to the hallway. Taking an elevator had seemed risky given how conspicuous those tended to be and he didn't want to alert Uchiha that someone was arriving. Normally Uchiha couldn't be here already – the precinct was closer to this neighbourhood than Uchiha Cooperation, he had checked it – but it was better to be safe than sorry as they said.

The hallway was covered with a creamy white carpet, which muffled his footsteps and the golden numbers on the doors shone in the bright lights. The whole hallway on its own already screamed luxury and he didn't even dare to contemplate how much an apartment in this building cost. A lot more than he could afford, that was obvious.

Uzumaki lived in apartment number forty-eight and Kiba stilled when he approached the door, noticing immediately that it stood ajar. Shit, that couldn't be a good sign. Had Uchiha somehow reached this place before him? How was that even possible?

His gun raised, he pushed against the open door, straining his ears. He couldn't immediately hear anything, except for the vague humming of a fridge somewhere. Tense, he walked further into the apartment, looking around. It was rather dark here, the only light coming through the windows where the curtains hadn't been drawn yet.

The dark outline of the couch and a coffee table looked almost ominous, but it had nobody sitting there and the kitchen was empty too. A closed laptop on the table and a backpack resting against a kitchen cabinet were proof that Uzumaki had at least been here, but so far Kiba hadn't been able to find him. Had Uchiha been faster after all or had Uzumaki decided to go out for the night and had simply forgotten to lock up properly? But Uchiha had sounded so certain that Uzumaki would be home …

The bathroom yielded no results either and the closed door next to it turned out to be a supplies closet of sorts where Uzumaki had stored his cleaning supplies. There was one more closed door left, which Kiba presumed to be the bedroom.

Apprehensively he placed his ear against the door, but couldn't pick up anything. "Uzumaki-san? Are you there?" he called out.

No immediate reply, but he needed to know whether the apartment was completely empty or not so he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it down, opening the door. A small lamp was actually on in the bedroom, casting a soft white glow around and on the bed was a lump hidden underneath the blanket. A lump that looked suspiciously like a body.

Heart beating quicker, he rushed forwards, afraid of what he would encounter, because there was no way Uzumaki was still sleeping, not at this hour, not with Kiba having called out to him, which could only mean …

He ripped the blankets away, expecting to see a pool of blood, but was brought up short by was actually greeted him: a pile of clothes.

"What the …" Something in the corner of his eye moved but before he could whirl around, something heavy slammed into the back of his head, pain instantly exploding, making him lose his grip on his gun.

He was out before he fell down on the ground.

* * *

His head was fucking killing him. It was as if someone was pounding down on his skull with a hammer, unrelenting, and even the slightest twitch of his eyelids seemed to aggravate the pain.

He had to know where he was, though, and so he forced his eyes open, hissing when the light in the room stabbed straight into his head it felt like. Fighting against the nausea lingering in the pit of his stomach, he cautiously turned his head, grimacing when he registered his surroundings.

Nothing but dark grey walls greeted him, a dark wooden door right across from him, matching the dark colour of the floor. He himself was sitting in a chair, his feet strapped to the legs of the chair and his hands bound behind his back with zip ties. The material cut into his wrists when he dared to move his hands and he scowled, angry at himself.

Fuck, he should have never left for Uzumaki's place without warning someone. Now he was hell knew where and he had no idea how long he'd been out. If it was still before midnight, his sister wouldn't see any need yet to raise alarm, so nobody knew he was missing probably.

The door opening had him freezing and he realised too late he should have been pretending to be still unconscious. Seemed it was his night to make nothing but stupid rookie mistakes apparently.

Mistakes that might cost him his life now, he realised uneasily when the dark haired man sauntered into the room.

"Good evening, I'm glad to see you've finally woken up," Uchiha said lightly, stopping two feet away from him. "I was already starting to wonder whether they had hit you a bit too hard."

"Where's Uzumaki-san?" Kiba demanded immediately.

Clearly Uzumaki's apartment had been a setup, because why else would they have taken the time to imitate his form in the bed? The question now was: why? Why had they gone through all that trouble? Uchiha must be aware of the bugs in his office, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of having that particular conversation with his older brother. The conversation had obviously been meant to lure Kiba to the apartment, but for what reason?

And what was Uzumaki's part in all this? Had Uchiha already killed him and disposed of him? Or was Uzumaki somewhere else, unaware that his apartment had been used to trick a police officer?

"So concerned about him, I would almost think you care," Uchiha smirked, resting his hands in the pockets of his suit jacket.

"Where is he?" Kiba bit out, the sight of Uchiha smirking and looking like he had no care in the world pissing him off majorly.

"He's perfectly fine," Uchiha answered and his smirk deepened when surprise crossed Kiba's face. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Forgive me for not believing the word of a fucking killer!" Kiba sneered.

"Oh ouch, that really hurts," Uchiha said mockingly and turned his head to the door. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you. Naruto, come here. There's someone here who wants to see you."

To Kiba's utter shock, Uzumaki walked almost leisurely into the room, looking vaguely perturbed but otherwise fine. He was dressed in light blue jeans and was wearing a dark blue sweater that was a size too large; the collar slipping to reveal part of his right shoulder.

"I don't get it," Kiba said dazed; his gaze shooting back and forth between the two men. "Uzumaki-san, you – you know about him? About what he does?"

"I'm not an idiot," Uzumaki huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course I know about him."

"Then why?" Kiba questioned perplexed. Why would a law student willingly hook up with a cold-hearted criminal? How could he fuck a guy whose hands were dripping with blood, who had had a hand in killing at least five people?

"Because I can give him what he wants – in more than one way," Uchiha smirked and nodded at something behind Kiba.

It took Kiba some effort but he managed to twist his head around enough to see what Uchiha was looking at – and the sight of it had his blood freezing in his veins.

Because there, slumped over against the wall, was Danzo. He was only dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, but the white shirt was red in several places and his face was so bruised and swollen that Kiba only managed to recognise him because of the bandages around his right arm, of which was said they were used to cover up a nasty scar that he had acquired after a mission had nearly gone deadly awry.

"What is he doing here?" he asked through numb lips.

Danzo still seemed to be alive, but his breathing was uneven and he looked rather close to death's door. How long had he been here? Since the day Sarutobi had asked them if they had seen the man? That made it at least two weeks! Had the Uchiha been torturing him for two weeks straight? For what reason?

As far as Kiba was aware of, Danzo wouldn't have had any reason to cross paths with the Uchiha, so how come the Uchiha had taken him?

"Now that is a very interesting question."

Uchiha's thoughtful remark had him abruptly turning around again, remembering that his enemy was right in front of him.

"And I give Naruto the honour of answering you," Uchiha added, wrapping an arm around Uzumaki's waist and drawing him closer.

"Uzumaki-san?" What did Uzumaki have to do with Danzo? Why was he okay with standing there when one man had nearly been beaten to death and Kiba himself was tied up? Why wasn't he doing anything to help them?

"I'm studying law to become a police officer just like my dad was," Uzumaki started and the nonsensical beginning had Kiba staring at him. "Like a lot of people, my dad was my hero, because he defeated the bad guys and that was cool. Eventually my dad was promoted to work in another division – that of organised crime. He ended up working with Danzo."

Uzumaki paused and his eyes darkened, slipping past Kiba to land on Danzo. "My dad wasn't stupid; he quickly realised that Danzo and his crew weren't as honourable as many liked to think they were. He found out that Danzo was willing to let the big fish escape and let other people take the fall in exchange for money or other favours."

Kiba's mouth dropped open. Danzo was a corrupt cop? No, that couldn't be – if he really was that corrupt, the rumour mill would have been going crazy, no?

Unless he was really good at covering up things …

"Dad decided to do something about that. He refused to let Danzo get away with that shit and was furious that he was besmirching the good name of all cops, all just for some extra money. So he started gathering evidence: copies, messages, pictures of cash, recordings … Everything that could serve as proof that Danzo wasn't as clean as everyone thought he was. He kept everything locked up in a safe at home, because he didn't want to risk anybody finding out what he was doing. But Danzo found out after all."

This time when he paused, the silence lasted longer and his face twisted as if he wanted to start crying but was holding himself back. Uchiha started rubbing his back, his face soft but his eyes ice cold.

"I was seven years old. Mum had just put me in bed when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Danzo." Blue eyes gained a distant sheen to them as if Uzumaki was reliving the memory; no longer mentally present in the room. "They started arguing, him and my dad. Threatened my dad that he would personally ruin him if he didn't destroy all the evidence. Dad refused. They started fighting and – Danzo shot him. Right in his head. Shot my mum when she screamed and tried to attack him. He took the safe with him and let some low criminal take the fall for the murder of my parents."

When blue eyes landed on Kiba, a shiver ran down his spine at the utterly empty look in them.

"I tried to tell the police, the judge that they were wrong, that my parents had been murdered by Danzo and not by some drug addict, but nobody listened to me. Why would they? I was just a kid, after all. A traumatised kid who'd just lost his parents." Uzumaki laughed bitterly.

"I didn't know what I was saying, they said. It was just the shock, they said. My brain reconstructing events because Danzo was the first person at the scene right after I had seen my parents dead. Nobody ever stopped to question why Danzo was the first one there."

"I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't … Nobody knew," Kiba said helplessly, wondering how they could have possibly missed Uzumaki's parents having been murdered. How could they have even missed that Uzumaki's dad had been a police officer?

How had they not known about this?

"No, everyone was all too happy to throw the drug addict behind bars," Uzumaki said bitterly. "Why dig deeper when the answer seemed so obvious?"

"But – is Danzo here because of - " He couldn't finish his sentence, still unwilling to believe that the innocent looking student was involved in Uchiha's shady business. Maybe he was just playing along for now, to avoid landing on Uchiha's bad side? That had to be it, right? No way someone who wanted to become a cop would ever willingly join a criminal.

"I swore I would take revenge," Uzumaki said and this time his voice was firmer, more determined, and his eyes cleared up; a hard glint appearing in them. "I would make sure that Danzo would pay for what he did to my parents. I wasn't sure how, though – until I met Sasuke. He found out what had happened and offered to help me."

"You could have gone to the police when you were older! Could have asked them to re-open the case! There was no need to hook up with a criminal like Uchiha!" Kiba said outraged.

He felt for Uzumaki, he really did; he couldn't imagine losing his parents in such a horrific way at such a young age. But letting a criminal kidnap a cop and torture him, all for the sake of revenge? That wasn't right. That was far from being right!

"You think I didn't do that?" Uzumaki snapped and the sudden flare of temper took Kiba by surprise. "I went to the police as soon as I turned eighteen, thinking they would take me serious then. They didn't! Just told me that the case had been closed years ago and that I should work on getting over my trauma instead of trying to drag the name of a good cop through the mud! That _good cop_ murdered my parents in cold blood!"

He was panting by the time he was done talking, his eyes wild, and his hands clenched into fists. He looked close to crying or screaming, Kiba couldn't tell, and he watched unsettled how Uchiha closed his arms around him and kissed him softly before guiding him to the door again.

Someone else was waiting there, someone who wrapped an arm around Uzumaki, taking him over from Uchiha, and then the blond man was gone, guided away by whoever was outside.

"So that's why that piece of shit is here," Uchiha smiled thinly, walking back to him. "Because his punishment is years overdue and it is clear that the justice system won't do its work properly."

"You don't – you don't have to kill him. Just let him go and I'll make sure there's a new trial," Kiba pleaded. "They might not believe Uzumaki-san, but they will believe the word of a fellow police officer, I swear."

He didn't want to believe that Danzo was a dirty cop, that he had killed two people in cold blood – one of who had even been a member of his own damn team – but Uzumaki's anger and barely veiled tears had looked too genuine to be fake. If Uzumaki felt that the justice system had failed him and his parents, it was no wonder he had been willing to accept the help of a criminal like Uchiha.

That didn't mean Kiba would just let them get away with killing Danzo. The right thing to do would be to bring Danzo to court and let him answer for his crimes there. That would hurt a man who was so prideful far more than being tortured would.

"See, I can't do that," Uchiha hummed. "I promised Naruto I would make Danzo pay and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"And me? Why am I here?" Kiba swallowed; for the first time since he had woken up here, fear was starting to grab a hold of him as he fully realised just how deep in the shit he was right now. "I don't – I've never worked with Danzo and didn't even know Uzumaki-san had tried to reopen the case. I didn't even know there was a case to begin with!"

How had everyone of their team missed such crucial information? How had none of them known that Uzumaki's dad had been a cop? They had always been so thorough – how could they have missed something that huge?

"Oh, I believe you. You're not here because of Danzo – you're here because a little birdie told me you've been bugging my lover quite a lot," Uchiha said; his tone conversational but his eyes hard like steel. "And if there is one thing that really vexes me, it's when people bother my family."

"What – what are you planning to do to me? Whatever it is, you won't get away with it because the recor-" Kiba shut his mouth quickly, unwilling to give away that crucial piece of information just in case Uchiha was still unaware of the bugged office, small as that chance might be, but it was no use.

The corners of his mouth curling up in a dark smirk, Uchiha said, "Ah yes, the recording. The bugs you had placed in my office and my apartment."

"You – know about them."

"Since the start," Uchiha confirmed amused. "You lot might have thought you were dealing with just a money digging sugar baby and that was your mistake. Naruto warned us about them the moment you had contacted him. Guess you really didn't learn your lesson after Sai, huh?"

The reference to the traitor stung and Kiba glared at him. "You won't get away with this. They'll know what happened as soon as they listen to the recording and then your arse is going to get thrown in jail for sure this time!"

"Yeah, you see, for that to happen, the recording has to be actually there," Uchiha commented lightly.

"Of course it's going to be there! I was listening to - "

"You're quite slow on the uptake, huh?" Uchiha eyed him critically, making him bristle. "You might be absolute shit at infiltrating our organisation, but that doesn't mean the same applies to us."

"What – what are you saying?" Kiba's mouth dried up, his heartbeat loud in his ears; the thumping of it almost drowning out Uchiha's reply.

"Someone of our side infiltrated your team many months before," Uchiha said bored. "As we speak they're currently getting rid of the recording and making sure nothing suspicious is left behind. And within a few weeks they're going to suggest that the bugs should be removed, because it's not like they're picking up anything interesting. You didn't wonder why I suddenly let you pick up that conversation about Naruto? After weeks of nothing saying anything but about our business? Tch, I had expected more from you."

"Wh-who is it? Who - " _betrayed us?_

Who was the son of a bitch who had betrayed them all? Who in their team had turned against them? Who could possibly be it? Yamato? Kakashi? Shikamaru? Ino? He had spent so many days and even nights with all of them … How had he never noticed anything amiss? How had he never realised that one of them was a traitor?

"Doesn't really matter now, does it?" Uchiha said lightly. "It's not like you're going to be able to do much with the info."

Kiba could only stare as the barrel of the gun was aimed straight at his forehead. Could only stare with mounting horror as a finger slowly started pulling the trigger back.

"I really do hate it when people keep bothering the ones I love," Uchiha muttered annoyed.

Absurdly, all that Kiba could think of was, _I should have joined the family business after all. Mum always said I was stupid to become a cop._

* * *

The shot was fired; the sound echoing through the room. The bullet hit its target perfectly in the middle, a thin trail of blood oozing out of the small hole as the man slumped into his chair.

Dispassionately Sasuke watched the blood slowly trail down Inuzuka's face before he holstered his gun again and left the room, meeting his older brother in the hallway.

"You finished with him?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's dead," Sasuke confirmed, cleaning his hands with a handkerchief. "One cockroach less to bother us. Where's Naruto?"

"Deidara took him up to your apartment," Itachi answered, already grabbing his phone to call Kisame so they could start the clean-up. "You want to get rid of Danzo as well tonight or do you want some more time?"

"Some more time," Sasuke decided after a short moment. "Until Naruto says it's enough."

"Fine with me," Itachi said and shrugged. "Go on now. I don't know what exactly was said in there, but Naruto-kun looked somewhat shaky when I passed him. He needs you now."

"I know," the younger man said and after thanking his brother for helping with the clean-up, he left the basement and took the elevator all the way up to the penthouse.

Deidara was still present, seated on the couch and flipping through the channels, looking annoyed by the tv programs flashing by.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked curiously, removing his jacket and slipping out of his shoes.

"He went to take a shower, but he's probably in the bedroom now, because I haven't heard the water running for a little while now, un," Deidara answered and with one click, the television was shut off and the blond man rose up, stretching his arms. "All right, that's my cue to leave, I guess. Is Itachi still downstairs?"

"Yeah, though he shouldn't take too long. He called Kisame to help him," Sasuke confirmed.

His brother's boyfriend wrinkled his nose. "Well, guess I'll wait in the car then. Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night." He watched the older man shrug on his jeans jacket before leaving the penthouse, offering him one last wave.

He locked the door and then made his way to the bedroom, wondering in which mood his own lover would be now. Talking about his parents still wasn't easy for the younger man, but Naruto had insisted on being there when Inuzuka woke up. Now Sasuke wondered whether he shouldn't have tried to dissuade him after all.

The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to get lost in his head again, reliving the traumatic evening again.

His concerns were unfounded apparently, because when he opened the door, he found Naruto casually clad in nothing but a bathrobe, sitting in the middle of the large bed. His blond hair was still damp, tamed by the water for now, and huge, luminous blue eyes looked back at him.

"You got rid of him?" Naruto asked once the door was closed again.

"Yes, he won't be bothering you again," Sasuke reassured him, approaching the bed.

A chagrined look briefly passed Naruto's face. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this. I told him over and over again that I wouldn't help anymore, but he refused to listen."

Sitting down on the bed, Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin gently and kissed his mouth. "Hey, no need to be sorry. I'm here to help you, remember? That includes getting rid of bothersome cops."

"I just don't want you to get into trouble," Naruto muttered, his eyes downcast. "You're already helping me out with Danzo, I don't want - "

"Naruto. Shut up," Sasuke said firmly and Naruto's mouth dropped open for a moment, before he closed it again and nodded.

"I know what I'm doing, Itachi knows what he's doing. The cops will never have anything on us, I promise," he continued. "Our man at the precinct is taking care of everything. They will never be able to trace either Danzo's fate or Inuzuka's back to us."

"All right, I trust you," Naruto murmured.

In spite of having spent so much time in the underworld already, where those words were often nothing but fleeting remains of an empty oath, hearing Naruto utter those words had warmth spreading throughout his chest and the dark haired man smiled, trailing his hand down a naked leg.

The light touch on his leg had blue eyes fluttering, turning half lidded as Naruto laid down on the bed, a shiver running through him when that hand slipper higher, between his silky smooth thighs.

Higher and higher it went, legs spreading instinctively to accommodate the older man, and then it paused as fingers bumped against something unexpected.

"Oho, how long have you been walking around with this?" Sasuke asked intrigued, his index finger tracing around the edge of the butt plug Naruto had inserted.

From the shape of it, it was one he had bought for the blond two months ago, during an online shopping spree where he had given Naruto permission to run wild in the risqué section of the site.

"A couple of hours," Naruto admitted; his cheeks turning rose with shyness.

The sight of those rose cheeks amused Sasuke greatly, because here his lover was: willingly wearing a butt plug, yet acting shy about it at the same time. That contrast never failed to intrigue him and he thought he would never get tired of it.

"So when I was arranging everything for the cop's punishment, you went ahead and got yourself ready for me, huh?"

Biting down on his lower lip, Naruto replied coyly, "Well, I have to thank my sugar daddy for being so good to me, don't I?"

"You're an absolute menace," Sasuke swore and pushed the bathrobe open just enough so he could run his hands down Naruto's chest, rubbing across his nipples until they turned into hard pebbles and the blond started squirming underneath him, desperate to feel more.

"Always so impatient," Sasuke muttered, smiling when Naruto huffed, and willingly let himself be tugged up so the younger man could kiss him; the touch turning quickly from sweet to downright filthy and near bruising as Naruto rolled his hips against his, his cock brushing against Sasuke's own hardened dick still trapped in his trousers.

"Come on, come on, I need you to fuck me!" Naruto hissed and together they made quick work of Sasuke's clothes; every item discarded on the floor thoughtlessly.

Before Sasuke could move, he was pushed down, flat on his back, and Naruto scrambled on top of him, one of his hands reaching back to remove the plug.

"Always so slow, I hate it when you're teasing me!" he groused and before Sasuke could even think of offering to add more lube, fingers grasped his cock and Naruto sank down on top of him, taking him completely to the hilt at once.

"Fuck," Naruto breathed out; bracing himself on Sasuke's chest, all his muscles tensed up.

His inner muscles were squeezing Sasuke's cock like a vice and he sighed, running his hands down Naruto's sides to his hips where he grasped him firmly. "And that's why I take it slow every time – to give you time to get used to it," he chided him.

"Not my fault your dick is so big," Naruto groaned and wiggled his hips carefully, wincing a bit.

"Didn't hear you complaining about it before," he snarked in return, groaning when Naruto squeezed even harder around him.

"Just – give me a moment," Naruto huffed, leaning backwards, his face tilted towards the ceiling as he did his best to relax.

"Take your time," Sasuke muttered, caressing trembling thighs.

As he laid there, waiting until Naruto had relaxed enough, watching the blond shut his eyes and breathe deeply in and out, he was once again struck by how incredibly lucky he was to have found this man.

He had felt attracted to him the first time he had seen him in that store, enchanted by the deep blue eyes which glimmered and glittered as he laughed, helping Sasuke find the perfect gift for his mother. Eyes which arrested him once again later that night in the pub, shining mischievously when he had reminded Sasuke about the promise he'd made.

At first he had thought it would just be a bit of fun, fuck the guy a time or two, three to get it out of his system. He wasn't looking for someone, wasn't anxious to get tied down. Yet something pulled him back to Naruto time and time again, had him taking him out on dates, had him taking him out for shopping, using his black credit card, Naruto's awkward refusal of the gifts making him even more determined to spoil him.

Had him calling the other man during the evenings, listening to him rant about his classes and how idiotic some of his classmates were, offering soothing words to calm him down.

Him becoming Naruto's sugar daddy had been more in jest, back when they were both still unwilling to really stick a label to what they were doing.

"If you insist on spending so much money on me, you might as well be my sugar daddy," Naruto had remarked cheekily after Sasuke had once again insisted on paying for the both of them at the restaurant.

They were more than just sugar daddy and sugar baby, though. More than just two guys who fucked.

He had realised they were far more when Naruto had found out about his other business, the other side of his family. It had been a stupid accident, him assuming Naruto had been fast asleep when he had made a call to his brother; their conversation leaving nothing to the imagination.

When he had hung up, Naruto had sat up, looking at him wide-eyed.

" _You heard everything," Sasuke said flatly, but inwardly he was cursing himself out. How could he have been so careless?_

" _Yeah … are you some type of yakuza?" Naruto asked, his tone giving nothing away. His face was equally blank; whatever he was thinking about this revelation, Sasuke could only guess._

" _Some type, yes," Sasuke answered clipped, seeing no reason anymore to lie about it. Not after the conversation he had had with his brother. There was no way to lie his way out of that._

_The only question now remained: what the hell was he going to do with Naruto?_

_Naruto blinked, appearing to mull over the information before he shrugged and dropped back down in the bed, pulling the sheets back over his shoulders. "Oh okay, you coming back to bed?" he asked and yawned._

" _That's it? That's all you have to say about this?" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief._

_He had expected shouting, screaming, maybe Naruto being in denial before trying to run away._

_He definitely hadn't expected Naruto to just lie back down in bed, gazing at him sleepily while patting the space next to him._

" _Well, I'm going to assume that if you were planning on killing me, you'd have done so already," Naruto said dryly. "Besides, I kind of figured out myself that you had to have some side business, because as much as your cooperation is doing well, there's no way you can pay for all of this, plus my new apartment and all the stuff you insist on giving me with just a regular pay."_

" _Being CEO pays well," Sasuke retorted. "And I insist on giving you those presents because you deserve to be spoilt."_

" _Yes, so you have told me," Naruto snorted. His eyes briefly sharpened. "Are you going to kill me for knowing this about you?"_

" _Are you going to rat me out to the police?"_

" _No."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Why should I? As long as you leave my friends alone …" Naruto shrugged, unperturbed._

" _You're very peculiar," Sasuke told him, but climbed back in the bed._

" _Maybe," Naruto agreed. "But I don't care. It's been so long since I've been this happy … doesn't matter to me what you do outside business hours."_

The ease with which Naruto had accepted what Sasuke really was, had stunned the older man. It had also made him realise that what was between them was more than just amazing sex, was more than him just being Naruto's sugar daddy.

Reaching up, he caught Naruto's lips in a deep kiss, swallowing his gasp when he started helping to move him.

"I love you," he whispered, cupping Naruto's neck with one hand, the other still clutching his hip.

Arms wrapped around his neck and Naruto started moving more urgently, his body fluidly moving up and down, no longer too much in pain to move. "I love you too," he gasped and then no more words were exchanged, the only sounds in the room gasps, breathy moans and lips parting before finding each other again.

Again and again until the pleasure became too much and could no longer be held back.

* * *

Afterwards, Sasuke laid in bed with Naruto plastered against his side; his arm resting around the sleeping blond's shoulders. His phone buzzing had him turning his head and he grabbed the device before it could wake up his lover.

**01.54 a.m.**

**Everything's been taken care of.**

Smiling, Sasuke turned his phone off and returned it to the nightstand. Now he just needed to wait a few more weeks before the bugs would be gone as well. It really was quite handy to have someone on the inside; perhaps the police could learn a thing or two from them.

In the morning he would ask Naruto what else he wanted to have done to Danzo before they would finally dispose of the bastard.

For now, though, he was content to hold his lover and fall asleep with him. Tomorrow was a brand-new day.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: I'm undecided whether I'll return to this particular universe again or not, but for now at least this one is finished. I purposely left the identity of the mole open, but I'm curious to hear who you think is working for the Uchiha :)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them to out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And now I can officially cross 'Sugar daddy' off my list! Mind, this isn't the only idea I have which deals with a sugar daddy Sasuke, but figured I would test the waters with this one first. Next part will turn dark, so be prepared!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in the next part! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
